badboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Boys for Life
Bad Boys for Life (also known as Bad Boys 3 or BB3 and and stylized as Bad Boys for Lif3) is the third installment in the Bad Boys series. It was released on January 17, 2020. Plot Set 17 years after the last film in 2020, Miami Police detective Marcus Burnett, who just witnessed the birth of his grandson, tells his partner Mike Lowrey his intentions to retire, much to Mike's chagrin. After a celebration party, Mike is shot by an assassin named Armando. Armando had recently helped stage the prison escape of his mother Isabel Aretas. Armando was sent by Isabel to assassinate all of those responsible, including Mike, for the demise of the Aretas cartel run by her and her husband Benito, who was sent to prison and subsequently died. Despite being told to kill Mike last, Armando targeted him first as he deemed him the biggest threat to their plans. Armando proceeds over the next six months to assassinate everyone else responsible (a judge, a forensics analyst, and a prosecutor) while Mike makes a near-full recovery. Mike demands Marcus's help to catch the assassin, but Marcus decides to go into retirement, as after Mike's near death experience Marcus prayed to God that if Mike survives he will never turn to violence again. This causes a fall out between the two friends. Despite orders from Captain Howard, Mike learns the identity of the arms dealer who sold the ammunition used in his assassination attempt, Booker Grassie. Howard reluctantly brings Mike as a consultant into the tech-driven Advanced Miami Metro Operations (AMMO), led by Mike's ex-girlfriend Rita. The team goes to a business deal Grassie is holding to obtain evidence to bring him in, but when Mike sees that the buyers are attempting to kill Grassie, Mike attempts but fails to save him. Soon after, Marcus receives a call from an old informant, Carver Remy, warning him that everyone who had protected him had been assassinated and asks for help. Marcus picks up Mike to go to Carver’s home only to see him thrown out and killed. Mike fights Armando and seems to recognize his eyes before Armando escapes. Sometime later, Captain Howard tells Mike it may be time for him to retire as well before he gets himself killed. Howard is subsequently killed by Armando with a sniper rifle. After the captain’s funeral, Marcus decides to help Mike out one last time. Marcus enlists the help of AMMO to track down Grassie's accountant to find who was sold the ammunition. Marcus identifies the key suspect as Lorenzo “Zway-Lo” Rodriguez, someone Marcus used to coach basketball. They crash a birthday party for Zway-Lo, but Zway-Lo flees. Mike, Marcus, and AMMO give chase but are halted by Armando on a helicopter over the bridge. Armando kills Zway-Lo to get to Mike. Before trying to kill him, Armando says "Hasta el fuego." Marcus, however, stops Armando with gunfire and Mike jumps into the river to escape. As AMMO is about to be shut down due to their recent failure, Mike explains to Marcus in private that Armando may be his biological son: Before he and Marcus were partners, he was recruited by Captain Howard out of the academy to infiltrate the Aretas cartel. Being deep undercover, he had an affair with Isabel, which led to the birth of Armando as Benito was sterile, and they used to say "Hasta el fuego" to each other. Despite promising to flee with her, Mike ultimately had her arrested as well as Benito knowing how dangerous she was. All of the previous victims killed by Armando were working on the same case. Mike decides to go to Mexico City to confront her alone, but Marcus and AMMO accompany him despite his protests. At the Hidalgo Palace, Mike scolds Isabel for not telling Armando the truth about his father and for raising him to be an assassin. A shootout occurs between AMMO and Isabel's henchmen which ends when Marcus shoots the pilot of Isabel's getaway helicopter, causing it to crash into the building setting it ablaze. While Marcus briefly incapacitates Isabel, Mike confronts Armando to try and convince him he is his father. Armando refuses to believe him until Mike insists that Isabel confirm it. Isabel shoots at Mike but strikes Armando instead, after which Rita shoots and kills Isabel. They all escape the burning building, where Mike tells Armando he will have to pay for his crimes, but Mike will be there for him. Sometime later, Rita is named the new police captain while Mike and Marcus, having decided to come out of retirement, are placed in charge of AMMO. Mike later visits a remorseful Armando in prison requesting his help on a new case in exchange for reducing his prison sentence. Cast Production history In June 2008, Michael Bay director of the first two films, stated that he may direct Bad Boys 3, but that the greatest obstacle to the potential sequel would be the cost, as he and Will Smith demand some of the highest salaries in the film industry. By August 2009, Columbia Pictures had hired Peter Craig to write the script for Bad Boys 3. In February 2011, Martin Lawrence reiterated that the film was in development. In June 2014, Bruckheimer announced that screenwriter David Guggenheim was working on the storyline for the sequel. Two months later, Lawrence said a script had been written and parts had been cast. By June 2015, director Joe Carnahan was in early talks to write and possibly direct the film. Two months later, Sony Pictures Entertainment announced that Bad Boys 3 would be released on February 17, 2017, and that additional sequel, Bad Boys 4, is scheduled for release on July 3, 2019. On March 5, 2016, the film was pushed to June 2, 2017. Producers planned to begin production in early 2017. On August 11, 2016, the film was pushed back once again to January 12, 2018, to avoid box office competition with the upcoming DC Comics film Wonder Woman, and retitled Bad Boys for Life. Lawrence revealed on Jimmy Kimmel Live! that filming may start in March 2017. On February 6, 2017, it was announced that the film's release date has been delayed for the third time, to November 9, 2018. On March 7, 2017, Carnahan left the movie due to scheduling conflicts. In August 2017, Sony removed the third film from their release schedule and later in the month Lawrence said the film would not be happening. In February 2018, it was reported that a sequel film was again being planned and would be directed by Belgian directors Adil El Arbi and Bilall Fallah, with Martin Lawrence and Will Smith reprising their roles. According to Geek Worldwide, the third installment in the Bad Boys franchise will film from November 2018 to March 2019 in Miami and Atlanta with the release date scheduled for January 17, 2020. In October 2018, Variety revealed that Sony was close to green-lighting the film's production. In December 2018, it was reported that Joe Pantoliano, who played Captain Howard in the previous films would return to play the character. In February 2019, Kate Del Castillo joined the cast of the film. Filming Filming began on January 14, 2019 in downtown Atlanta, Georgia. Will Smith and Martin Lawrence both began shooting scenes in February 2019. Trivia Gallery Bad Boys For Life teaser poster.jpg Mike and Marcus in the car.jpg Marcus and Mike indoor.jpg Martin and Will under the unbrela.jpg Video BAD BOYS FOR LIFE - Official Trailer BAD BOYS FOR LIFE - Official Trailer 2 (HD) References External Links Category:Films